


Dirty Laundry [PodFic]

by Oriiana



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Aoba is at work, Ren's hyperactive sex drive gets him into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eemamminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dirty Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450345) by [eemamminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/pseuds/eemamminy). 



> Special gift podfic to eemamminy for the DRAMAtical Murder Secret Santa 2014!

**Title:**  Dirty Laundry  
 **Fandom:**  DRAMAtical Murder  
 **Author:**  eemamminy  
 **Reader:**  Oriiana  
 **Pairing:**  Ren/Aoba  
 **Rating:**  Explicit  
 **Length:**  6:15  
  
  


**Currently available to listen to on Google[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byp294RZ6Gf4ZlhjUTNfaEFLMW8/view?usp=sharing)**

**Or you can download it from 4Shared[HERE](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/FgXP0Oq-ba/Oriiana_-_Dirty_Laundry_PodFic.html)**


End file.
